One Night I Will Tell You
by Deathnote9847
Summary: This is a one shot between Rainbowdash and Applejack I wrote because I lost a bet. The clop is half assed, but it is a sweet story, and I believe you guys will like it.


A/n Hey guys! This is a one shot clopfic about Rainbowdash and Applejack. In the drunk sceens their words are slurred, but I write what they actually meant to say as to avoid confusion. See you guys at the end!

Rainbowdash was flying home after a long day on weather duty due to a calculation mistake at the cloud factory.

"Damm it! Why do those idiots screw the weather up ever few months? You think they would figure out what the bucking buttons do after a year on the bucking job..."

Rainbowdash continued to rant to herself as she steered herself to the nearest cloud that looked halfway comfy.

"Just a little nap before I make my way home."

"Dash! Git your lazy flank down here right now, or I will rope you and pull you down here myself!"

"Aw buck." Rainbowdash thought to herself as she remembered her promise to help Applejack earlier in the week. "Can it wait Applejack I'm tired." She whined as she slowly got up from the soft cloud.

"No! This needs to git done Rainbow! Come on I'll even git you some cider afterward."

"Damm. Okay I'm coming just give me a sec." Rainbowdash jumped down from the cloud to land by AppleJack.

The two friends began to walk to Sweet Apple Acers to start harvesting the late apple growths for before winter set in. As they got there Rainbowdash began to complain again.

"Why do we have to do this today Applejack? Can't it wait untill tommorow?"

"Because you said yourself, tommorow is the first snow day and then it won't let up for a week. The apples wouyld be frozen by then."

Finally the two reach Sweet Apple Acers and begin to harvest the late apples. The small sour late apples were much harder to harvest than the large sweet apples from Apple Bucking Season, but were much better for cooking in pies and making alcoholic cider. As Rainbowdash flew of to begin her part of the orchard, Applejack watched her fly off. Applejack had always secretly admired her friend's speed. Even if she was a bit lazy.

"Hey, you dog me about working harder all the way here and just stand there when we finally get here? How is that fair."

Applejack looked down blushing, "Sorry I just got distacted that's all." She quickly got to work placing the baskets beneth the trees to catch the apples once she bucked them off the tree.

As she did this Rainbowdash looked at her from the corner of her eye. While she would never admit it she greatly admired Applejack's strength and precision. Snapping out of it before Applejack could ask her what the hay she was staring at Rainbowdash buckled down to work.

_Several hours later-_

"Well we're finally done." Applejack said pulling the last basket of late apples into the barn. "I belive I owe you a cider." She said to Rainbowdash, who was cleaning her hooves off in the nearby stream.

"You bet!" Rainbowdash laughed as she finished washing her hooves off. "I know a great place not to far off."

"Excellent, I can have a few and come home then, but wouldn't that be quite far from your home?"

"Yea, but it's not that big of a deal. Come on lets go."

As the two friends had drinks and talked they began to lose track of time and consumption. They talked about Rarity's latest hijinks, the Cutie Mark Crusaders various injuries of the past month, Twilight stressing over rumors that her brother had been invited to an elite unit of the Royal Guard, and the complete randomness Pinkie had gotten herself into this time. They talked and drank till the bartender called last call. Then Applejack got up and excused herself to go home, but before she could stumble her way to the door Rainbowdash stopped her with slurred drunken speech.

"I forgot to tell you Applejack," Rainbow slurred while looking at her hooves blushing, "I really admire your strength and drive. I wish I could be more like you." Rainbowdash was getting quite disstressed at this point. "I feel so useless when I'm next to you. It's like I am just a shadow in comparison." Rainbowdash was full on crying now, but she heard something she did not expect. Applejack was crying as well.

"Is that really how you feel next to me Dashie? If so then we are twin shadows in the sunlight."

_Breaking fourth wall* Why the fuck is Applejack such an eloquent drunk?_

"I see you and I see speed and power. Everyone loves you. I'm just the farmer who sells apples."

Rainbowdash leaned in and kissed Applejack quickly. Applejack pulled out of the kiss, unsure about the sudden action, but came back into it after Rainbowdash said in a hushed voice.

"Anypony who thinks that about you dosn't even deserve to share the same light as you."

"Rainbow?" Applejack asked as she pulled away from the kiss. "Would you come home with me tonight?"

"Of course. Also, Applejack,"

"Yes Dashie?"

"Did you mean those things you said about me?"

"Ofcourse I did." Applejack said as she led Rainbowdash back to her home and up to her room.

_Breaking fourth wall* Finally you two get to sex I mean shit I love a good drunken romance as much as the next clopper but shit get to it already._

Once Applejack and Rainbowdash were in Applejack's room, Applejack took Rainbowdash and threw her on the bed kissing her with a passion born of desperation, desperation for a form of validation. Their tounges began to wrestle furiously while Applejack lay her soft, warm body along the length of Rainbowdash's body. The two blooming lovers came up for breath looking into each others eyes. Rainbowdash took the next step begining to kiss the base of Applejack's neck, then gradually working her way down untill she was sofly kissing the firmer part of the belly just above the navle.

"Do you want me to go further?" Rainbowdash aske her new partner Applejack looking up nervously.

Applejack just nodded just as nervous as Rainbowdash. On that que Ranbowdash continued down planting soft kisses untill her mouth was positioned directly over Applejack's clitorous. Looking up just long enough to recive a nod of confimation from Applejack, Rainbowdash began to lick her slit. Dash continued to lick with long, slow licks, slowly speeding up and licking harder, all the while rubbing herself. Applejack stoped Rainbowdash after about a miniut of the licks.

"Hold up Dashie, I want to try something." Applejack said as she turned herself to position over Rainbow's slit while leaving her own clitoris near Rainbow's mouth. Begining to both ravage each other they speed up their laps adding some rigid tounge penetration as their jucies began to frely flow upon their tounges. As they drew near they felt an intimate conection to each other regulating themselves untill, at the critical moment, they climaxed as one. Turning around Applejack pulled the covers over them, then wraping both sets of legs around Rainbowdash kissed her nose softly.

"I love you Dashie."

"I do to, and I always will Applejack. Good night."

_A/n Hey guys that wasn't as good as I had hoped. I won't be winning any awards for my clop but hey the only reason I wrote this was becaus I lost a bet. Be sure to check out my other story "A Single Question". there is no clop there as of yet but maybe oneday when I am better._


End file.
